bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeunefer
Jeunefer (処女, Hatsukiri, lit. Maiden of Steel) a soul tortured, damned to roam the World of the Living for eternity. Shackled to it's catalyst, it's soul will inhabit an immortal suit of armor lost and confused. Once known as Joan of Arc, now an amnesiac with no name but those given to her by her former masters. Bonded to this hellish husk, Jeunefer was sealed away into her current house by the very ones who had her executed and burned at the stake. Resurrected for their evil intentions, they dubbed her Iron Maiden, a wicked pawn for their games in the living plane. The dark magic used in this heinous ritual blinded her memory, and tied her loyalty to the one who sought her death. Acting as an enforcer and bodyguard, she did as commanded without question. A malvolent knight in service to dark lords. But once her lord fell, the fallen saint went rampent, killing hundreds before being sealed away by the thralls of the Reikon Kyuuban. Placed behind a dimensional gate, hidden in an ancient crypt in Eastern France, she would not be found for near a millenia. The likes of Jean Regendorf freed her from her purgatory, and her rage burned still. Believing that this one man could give her the answers she desired, she quelled her wrath, and devoted her services to him. A knight-errant anew, with no memory of her past life, she now seeks to find the answers... and to bring the downfall of all enemies of her new lord, and those that brought her demise. To bring hell to them, as they had sealed her soul into this demented shell. Appearance Personality Background Abilities Immense Strength: With the feral might of the strongest Presas, the mighiest of Vasto Lordes, rivaling the this dimension's finest, as well as any champion from other realms. Coming to equal terms on the battlefield, Jeunefer is not hindered by physical limiters, and can continue to bring down pain and woe to any that seek to face her holy wrath. Her hellish shell defying the boundries that a mortal body can impose, she comes at her foes with cold steel: bringing the pain. This strength is born entirely from her soul, and empowered further by it's anguish, hate, and sorrow. Jeuenefer is strongest through her vices, and as the battle continues, one will find that their foe is now increasingly aggresive, tactile, and ferocious, despite her silent demeanor. To display her superior power, Jeunefer tore a thirty story tall office building from it's foundations in order to ensure the death of the one running away, turning it over in a seismic feat: killing all those within, but also her initial prey. Incredible Defense: Battle Prowess: Spiritual Perception: Action Prediction: Special Techniques Fullbringer Speed: Maddening Empowerment: Fullbring Junansha, (殉難者, lit. Marytr) is one of two Fullbrings that Jeunefer has under her control. Junansha being a Clad-Type, the application of the souls infused around her. This directly connects to her armor, and her entire being is the actual Fullbring. Activated at all times, it provides her a near infinite source of spiritual energy, but also scathing her soul, bringing her pain and suffering each second of every day. A consequence to the power she was given in undeath. The unholy armor, ribbed with dark plates, imbued with corrupting rituals grant her full control over her powers. Giving her immense durability and strength, the suit empowers every fiber of her soul at the consequence of her rationality, making her concious control over her actions less and less the more she exudes her passive ability. The rage so dark, holy and pure: hate at it's finest, that even the very air fills with her emotions, deluding the thoughts and giving off a constant Killer Intent. This factor alone is what triggers any sort of sensory to the whereabouts of Jeunefer, preventing others from guaging her powers, nor her location through spiritual perception: a void in the spiritual realms, only it's malice giving away it's location. *'Passive Ability': Martyrdom makes you a saint, it grants you the rank amidst the heavens reserved for few. Enhancing the armor, the lone ability of Junansha is it's ability to infect whatever she comes into contact with, making it her Fullbring. An extension of her armor, it is filled with her spiritual energy and durability, giving it the near indestructible properties to whatever she has grabbed. A foe's Zanpakuto can be bent to her will, losing all their former abilities, to anything to as simple as a telephone pole, or household kitchen ware if so required. As well, when Jeuenefer infects something, forming the symbiotic relationship; she gains intimate knowledge of that object. It's history, abilities, and statistics all become clear to her as if she had made that article herself. Perfect assimilation, Jeunefer must produce channel additional effort when using infecting and attaching herself to a much larger weapon (structure, etc). Application Relationships Quotes Gallery beserker3.png beserker7.jpg beserker9.jpg Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes References Literature References Category:Female Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral